


Sunshine

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Cute Ending, F/F, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: After Kira insulted Andi about her body, Buffy is there for her girlfriend.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> sry if it's bad lol

Andi was always insecure about her appearance. She didn’t like the way her face looked, the way her cheeks chubbed when she smiled. She didn’t like the way her stomach looked, she thought it was more full than when she was growing up. Andi didn’t like anything about herself.

 

People can tell her that she’s beautiful, but she won’t believe it.

 

But Buffy knew she was beautiful.

 

Andi arrived to Buffy’s house. She had bad day.

 

Andi was sobbing when she walked through the door, wailing.

 

“What happened?” Buffy asked when Andi collapsed in her arms.

 

“Fucking Kira happened,” She cried.

 

“What’d she say?”

 

Andi sniffed. “It doesn’t matter.”

 

Buffy lifts Andi up so she could face her. “It matters if it’s something happening to someone I love.”

 

Andi looks away, ashamed.

 

“She called me ‘dimpled kneed’ in gym class. And it just messed me up for the whole day.”

 

Andi wiped her tears away.

 

“Andi, look at me,” Buffy said. Andi complied. “Kira is just a bully. She is saying stuff that isn’t true. You are gorgeous.”

 

Andi scoffed.

 

“I mean it,” Buffy continued. “I know you don’t love it, but I do.”

 

Andi lets a few tears escape.

 

“Do you remember how we would watch Hairspray?” Buffy asked, and Andi nodded. “The main character, Tracy, did not give a shit about what anyone said about her. She was a ray of sunshine wherever she went.”

 

Buffy dragged her thumb across Andi’s cheek.

 

“You make everyone smile, Andi Mack,” Buffy said. “You are beautiful. And I know that you may not believe me, but I’m always here to remind you.”

 

Andi sniffled again. “Thank you.”

 

Buffy hugged her. “I love you.”

 

Andi nuzzled her face into Buffy’s shoulder.

 

“Do not listen to Kira, okay? She doesn’t know you like I do,” Buffy rubbed Andi’s back.

 

Andi nodded her head, not trusting her words.

 

Andi may not love her body, but she had the help of her friends to remind her that she is not what she says she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I didn't post last week! I had absolutely no ideas for oneshots. But I have some stuff in the works so look out for those! Also, sorry it's so short.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
